quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Grunt (Q1)
In Quake, the Grunt is an undead soldier, rewired with a probe in its brain that makes this zombie happy with every kill it makes, armed with a Shotgun. They are the first Enemies encountered in Quake. They usually only appear in the Base levels, but they also appeared in E1M2. Unless gibbed, when they die they drop 5 Shells. Description Grunts are roughly the same appearance and size as the player, with the same helmet, weapon, thin beige armor, and uniform. However as they are supposedly undead soldiers, their exposed features appear vaguely human, while their skin is still its the normal color, their eyes are pupil-less, and they have a blood-soaked chest (bearing noticeable surgical staples, as if sewn together) and face. In combat, a Grunt will run to close range and fire a single shotgun blast before moving to fire again. The cocking of their shotgun is easily recognized, so if they cock the gun, you can tell a blast isn't too far behind. Since their weapons are "Hitscan", you cannot dodge unless you move before they fire. They seem to have quite an affection to undead Rottweilers. Although the game does not make this clear, Grunts could have formerly been the marines sent to defeat the enemy leader, codenamed "Quake", in Operation Counterstrike. All marines sent through were killed, leaving Ranger as the only survivor, however some marines may have been reanimated to serve "Quake" as Grunts, analogous to the Former Human Zombies in Doom and Doom II. In the Quake 1 manual, it states that Grunts have probes inserted into their pleasure centres, and whenever they kill someone, they feel pleasure. "Goons with probes inserted into their pleasure centers; wired up so when they kill someone, they get paroxysms." Strategies Grunts have extremely low heath, enough to be killed by two Shotgun blasts or Axe hits. Their Shotguns are pretty weak, shooting four pellets per shot compared to the player's six, meaning they are easy enough to fight without Armor. They also move rather slowly. Due to these handicaps, the Grunt is one of the weakest enemies in the game. One or two Grunts will barely harm you, but a large group of them can inflict some good damage, especially if they fire all at once. If you do encounter a large group, take out your Nailgun and kill them from a distance. Their Shotguns are ineffective at medium or long range. Due to their hitscan weaponry, Grunts can easily provoke monster infighting or even a fight with another Grunt. Grunt can be easily killed by most creatures and enemies when provoked. Death Messages *''"Player" was shot by a Grunt'' Appearances * E1M1: The Slipgate Complex * E1M2: Castle of the Damned * E2M1: The Installation * E3M1: Termination Central * E4M1: The Sewage System * HIP1M1: The Pumping Station * HIP1M2: Storage Facility * HIP1M3: The Lost Mine * HIP1M4: Research Facility * HIP1M5: Military Complex * HIP3M2: Pandemonium * HIPDM1: The Edge of Oblivion * R1M3: Judgment Call * R1M4: Cave of Death * R1M6: Temple of Pain * R2M2: Elemental Fury I * R2M3: Elemental Fury II * R2M5: Wizard's Keep Trivia *There are unused frames of the Grunt reloading its Shotgun. *This is the only hitscan enemy in Quake. Qtest While the Grunt does exist in Qtest, his planned textures were totally unimplemented at the time, and he also lacks his animation for when he recoils in pain.The Cutting Room Floor Sounds The Grunt spotting an opponent The Grunt being aware of threat The Grunt firing his Shotgun The Grunt being injured The Grunt getting killed Gallery Soldier1.png|Texture map Grunt fire.jpg|Mid-Fire Grunt corpse.jpg|Corpse Grunt gibbed head.jpg|Gibbed Head H guard.png|Texture map of the head Gruntqtest.png|Qtest Grunt Gruntfinal.png|Final version of the Grunt References Category:Quake enemies